BATs and Caves
Log Title: BATs and Caves Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Over Kill Location: Pentagon, Arlington County Virginia Date: 8/21/2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Alley-Viper 301 and Over Kill discuss the beginnings of a BAT Factory they're setting up in Virginia. As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 Alley-Viper 301 is in Viper Central, in the Southeast section of the Pentagon. Construction equipment is being brought in, bags of concrete mix, rebar, and metal crates protecting specialized machinery. Several security vipers and alley vipers are on guard duty as construction crews work with a MOLE pod to excavate and reinforce in the deepest of subbasements. Over Kill comes down to Viper Central from wherever the BATs have been stationed. He has several BATs ready to help with the construction, carrying BAGs of concrete and rebar. He gives a salute. "Good evening." he greets. "We have come to assist." Looking up, 301 tips a polite nod - his uniform appears to have been updated to current standards as well, "Much obliged, china,' he looks down into the hole being started, "Rather surprised Big C gave us the thumbs up, pretty excitin' eh?" Over Kill can't help but give a smile. He needs a freaking mask or something. Thats a creepy robot frankenstein smile. "I know, right?" he comments. "Everything is going according to plan. I want to thank you for presenting it to him. You make a good...commander for us." Nightlash has connected. Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head "You'se the BAT lord, china, we're just mates - an I look out for me mates eh?" he turns away from the hole now, "Hopin' we can get us a good number of your B.A.T.s in the works eh?" Over Kill nods "But someone needs to command the BATlord, eh?" He says. Alley-Viper 301's brow tips up behind his mask, "Wouldn' that be Cobra Commander, eh?" a grin in his voice. Over Kill nods "Well above that yes.." He says. "One of my predacessors used to take orders from Major bludd." Alley-Viper 301 nods slightly, "I suppose,' he looks to the other B.A.T.s any though that this factory could be used to make synthoids for espionage, mate?" Nightlash has disconnected. Over Kill pauses. "I suppose it could, yes." he rubs his chin. "That would be a brilliant use for that. I never would have thought of it. Maybe a hangar for Vectors as well?" Alley-Viper 301 mrmmms "Aye, if we dig it deep'n wide enough eh?" he waves to a viper to have the plans brought over, bringing up a holo display and motioning for the BATlord to make his suggestion. Nightlash has connected. Over Kill nods "We could do it." he looks to the holo display. "Especially if we use those moles." Alley-Viper 301 mmmrmms "I were thinkin' of usin' somma them Molebats too, but I didn't know how good they were at precision." Over Kill pauses. "If they aren't now they can be programmed to be more precise." Toying with the controls, he makes some small adjustment, "Don' think we could have too big of a vector hanger with the resources we've been alotted, maybe two at most?" Over Kill nods "Two would suffice. We'll need a larger one for the future." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Probably at Norfolk eh? Maybe at Quantico if we can get the requisition approvals." 301 perks slightly, "Speakin' of Norfolk, how well d'you think you think them Aquabats'd be at goin' in early, keepin' 'neath the river and sea-bed in the bays, slowly build up numbers eh?" Over Kill nods "Soudns good. They dont need to breathe or anything. Shoudl be perfect." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Have what you can spare start going out, not all at once, small batches to keep them from being noticed eh?" he then motions to a viper commander dressed in a kevlar reinforced maroon drysuit, "The Hydro-Vipers will be joining and setting up oxygen depots for their ranks, and the Eels." Over Kill nods "Already on the move." he says. "I can have them work on those s well." "Excellent, with this pace, I expect we'll be in Orlando by Christmas eh?" 301 snickers and slaps Over Kill on the shoulder, "Right, gotta meet with the Viper commanders, more plannin' wot?" he shrugs "Figure you overseein' this is a good idea as any too, makin' sure alls in proper place."